A Compromising Position
by Daeomae
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir find themselves in an embarrassing predicament


A Compromising Position  
By Daeomae Elladan, Elrohir  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's not mine, cause if they  
were...I'd be one rich mutha'!

Warnings: none  
Beta - Trirarien - I really appreciate the help, especially on such  
short notice!  
Summary: The twins find themselves in an embarrassing predicament.

"Ladan!" Elrohir whined, not for the first time in a few  
minutes. "Help me; it's stuck."

"I'm trying, muindor. Really I am!" Elladan cajoled his panicky  
brother. "It just won't seem to come out, no matter what I do."

"You have to try harder, please." Elrohir begged, feeling more  
uncomfortable by the minute.

"Maybe if I can put some oil on it, it will loosen up some." Elladan  
frantically searched for some oil where he had last seen it, and  
once it was located; he did just as he had said. "Let's see if it  
works, Rohir."

Rohir tried to maneuver as well as he could in his current position,  
Elladan trying to aid his cause. "Nope, it's not working at all."  
The younger twin sighed in impatience and worry. "We have to figure  
something else out. What if someone should come across us in this  
predicament? There would be no living this one down around here. All  
of Imladris would laugh."

"Shhh, Rohir. We will find a way; I promise." Elladan soothed,  
rubbing his twin's shoulders.

"You promise? Elladan, you are the reason for all of this in the  
first place. Why I listen to you, I'll never know." Elrohir all but  
shouted in indignation. He was getting so tired in this current  
position, his knees groaning in protest. He knew, however, that to  
change position would most likely cause incredible pain to more than  
just his knees. This was just about more than he could take. He  
was so vulnerable like this and hated that fact.

He was just about to say a swift thanks to the Valar that at least  
no one had discovered this quandary, when he heard the startled gasp  
and then merry tinkle of a feminine voice just behind them. 'Oh  
no!" He thought ruefully. Just what I need now...Arwen. She'll  
tell everyone about this, especially Ada. How will I ever be able  
to face him again?'

"Looks like you are in quite the spot there." Arwen giggled near  
uncontrollably at her own observation.

"Go away Arwen! And keep your mouth shut for once, please!" Elrohir  
growled.

"Are you kidding me? This is just too good to pass up! I can just  
imagine Ada's face now. Oooh, he is going to be sooo mad at you."  
She just couldn't seem to resist taking full advantage of the state  
of affairs as it presented itself to her. "Just you wait. You are in  
a lot of trouble now." She continued as she ran along no doubt to  
bring Lord Elrond to see for himself.

"Great, Ladan...this is just great. Now look what you've done."  
Elrohir accused.

"I don't remember twisting your arm little brother. In fact, you  
readily agreed to this as I remember, or have you forgotten that  
little fact?" Elladan retorted with annoyance. "I know he is going  
to be upset, furious even, but it's hardly all my fault."

Both twins lapsed into an uneasy silence after that exchange of  
barbs, awaiting what they knew would be a menacing-looking Elrond.  
They only waited a short time before they could both hear gathering  
footsteps down the hall. Arwen had wasted no time in locating their  
father.

"See Ada, I told you...stuck!" She nearly shrieked in triumph.

Elrond placed his fingers upon the bridge of his nose and closed his  
eyes, trying with great difficulty to temper the anger building  
inside at this latest exploit of his twin sons. Sometimes, he  
really wondered if he shouldn't go ahead and sail early. He came  
slowly around to his youngest son's side, seeing the look of  
embarrassment and contrition on his face.

"Have you tried everything possible to extricate it?" He asked,  
trying to keep his tone as calm as he could given the circumstances.

"Aye Ada." Elladan answered looking for all Arda a chastised  
elfling. "We just can't get it out, no matter what we try, honest."

"Very well, I suppose we will just have to cut it out." The Lord  
replied, horror quickly coming over the twins' faces.

"C...Cut...Cut it out!" The twins screeched in disbelief.

"Yes, cut it out indeed. Arwen fetch Glorfindel and tell him the  
situation." Arwen flew down the hall as Elrond continued, "I hope  
you two are very proud of yourselves. You should be ashamed  
Elrohir, and you as well Elladan. You are hardly blameless in  
this."

"We're sorry Ada, honest!" The mortified twins pleaded, knowing  
that the punishment that awaited them would be far worse than even  
the endless teasing they would surely receive. Their father would  
make sure of that. "We'll never do it again, promise!"

Elrond sighed loudly, his trembling breath enough to tell the twins  
that he was barely reigning in his fearsome temper. "I just can't  
believe that I'm going to have to cut your head out, Elrohir. This  
was my favorite banister."

The End.


End file.
